ABC Easy as 123
by ObsessiveReader1411
Summary: Everybody's back in high school, Whats it like for a new Lindsay to be in a new school, with people she doesn't know... with a horrible past will she let her true love in, DL, FA, AK, MS, HA. Until furthernotice FA, AOC, HOC. Better than summary
1. Chapter 1

ABC easy as 123

Junior year 2010-

Chapter 1

New

Lindsay Monroe walked into her new school. It was her first day; she knew no one. When you move from Montana to New York; that'll happen to you. But since her mom and step dad died she had no where to go. She was all alone. Lindsay never knew her biological father. She didn't even know if he knew she excisted. The only person to want her was her grandpa Sid. So in a way she did have somebody. Her own aunts and uncles didn't want her.

She was an only child. But to Lindsay's surprise after her mothers death she found out she was expecting. She hated that she never found out by her parents or that her own little brother or sister was never to be born. She went on and kept letting all of her emotions out on the correner Lindsay didn't want to think about her parents. That would only result in her turning into her self even more. So she walked up to the front desk of the school.

Scott High School. Thats were she's stuck for the next two years. _Terrific. More morons. And grandpa thought he was getting me outa it. _She turned to the front desk. _Ooohhh cute blue eyed boy. _She was usually the shy one. Not the one who made the first move.

"Hi could you help me?" Lindsay smiled as the young blue eyed boy looked up. Clearly annoyed. Being interupted while reading/looking at the sports illustrated in front of him.

"Yes." He replied in a sigh.

"I need help. I'm new and I have no idea where I'm going. Do you think you could help me out?" She asked with a slight hesitant in her voice.

"Na. Who would you be anyway?" The blue eyed boy replied with a lifted eyebrow.

"I'm Lindsay Monroe. You would be?"

"I'm Flack."

Lindsay couldn't help but laugh. "Who would name there kid Flack. Dude it's like your parents were smoking something." Lindsay laughed. Flack on the other hand was not laughing.

"Accually. My names Don. As in Donald. My last name is Flack. Most people call me Flack because I'm on the football team."

"Donald?" Lindsay continued to laugh. "As in Donald Duck?" Lindsay tried to stop laughing but the look on Flacks face was priceless.

"Aww Flack the new girl givin' ya a hard time?" Lindsay turned around to find another kid around there age staring at both of them.

"Come on Mac. Will you take her around. My inner duck is having a hard time. It might have something to do with the crack my parents smokin' when I was born." Mac said nothing. All he did was stare at Flack.

Then he rubbed his thumb and pointer finger together. "Oh Flack, I'm playing the worlds smallest violen for you. It's playing the saddest song." Mac and Lindsay laughed in union.

"Hey thats not cool. People are laughing and I wasn't here." Came the reply of another blue eyed boy. _He's cuter than Flack.....Maybe....Take your time.... Good things come in time._

"Ya know man. Not everything is about you. Just because your dad bought your spot on the team does not mean anything." Flack replied.

"Here's the funny thing. If you can remember right _my_ dad was not the one buying anything. Who's the weakest link on the team? I'm the starting linebacker." The blue eyed kid responded. He walked up behind lindsay and through his arm around her neck/shoulder while he talked; but when he was finished he walked over to Flack and they started rough housing.

"Okay," Mac looked at Lindsay. "The one with the blonde hair and glasses in Daniel Messer also known as Danny or Mr. Playboy of the school. And the one thats losing thats Flack. and I'm Mac."

"Oh hi." Lindsay continued to watch the episode in front of her. "Could you elaborate and explain more than that?"

"Okay? Like um" He paused then continued. "Okay well we all met in 6th grade. Flack was the kid every girl wanted, and that all the guys wanted to be. Then Danny moved from Florida in the 7th. He then became the guy that all the girls wanted and the guys wanted to be. There friends yes. But there will always be tension between them. Always has. Or well since 8th grade when Cindy Crawford was going out with Flack. Then one day she hung out with us. Flack, Hawkes, Angell, Messer, Adam, Stella, Aiden, Kendall, and myself. She kinda started crushing on Messer. Then one thing led to another. They say that she moved because her parents were ashamed of her. Getting pregnant in the 8th grade and all...." Lindsay interupted really quick.

"You mean he got a girl pregnant. And then left her?"

"Uh I don't know for sure if he left her. Thats not really clear to me. But ya know what happens, happens."

"Whos Hawkes, Adam, and the other four girls?"

"Oh you mean Aiden, Stella, Kendall and Angell?"

"Yeah who are they?"

"Flack's girlfriend is Aiden. Adam's girlfriend is Kendall. Hawkes girlfriend is Angell. Stella is my girlfriend, and Danny's single; or for the moment he is. Aiden and Danny are close- they grew up together in the slums, um Adam and Angell are close. Stella and Hawkes are close. Kendall and Flack are close. You'll have to be careful around Adam, his stepfather used to beat him. When he lived with them in Oregon, my parents adopted him because my aunt and his mom were close, my aunt passed and well ya know one thing led to another."

"Oh how sad... I mean about getting abused and all." Lindsay replied. And the second she looked back at Danny he looked at her. Then in the same second the warning bell rang. Lindsay turned around with Mac. That way Mac could show her, her classes. Danny tried to catch up with her. But he got caught up in the crowd.

* * *

As the day went on Lindsay and Mac had most of there classes together. But the weirdest thing of all is her 4th period class. Before Mac had entered he warned her. "This is everybody." She really didn't know what that meant. Everybody in the school. Everybody in her classes. Everybody. Who is this everybody he had spoken of? But the second he opened the door she found out. He pointed to a curly haired, _extremely _tall woman. "Thats Stella Bonasara." He then pointed to a young man with his nose in a book, and his glasses on. "Thats Sheldon Hawkes. You've already met those two binbo's Danny Messer and Don Flack." He pointed to Danny and Flack before continuing. "Thats Adam." He pointed to another kid who was sleeping on a couple of desk that had been pushed together. Then he pointed to the girl under Flacks arm. "And thats Aiden. Oh don't look like Kendall's here today. No wonder Adam is still sleeping."

"Oh okay." Lindsay was perplexed. She didn't know what to think.

"Oh and the teacher should be in here soon. This class is Accelerated Forensics as you know. Which is really nothing, all we do is on Monday's, Wednsday's, and Friday's we do labs. And on Tuesday's and Thursday's we practically do nothing every once in a while the teacher will give us a quiz over the lessons from the previous day. Dr. Moleski said it was fine as long as everybody passes with a B......" Mac paused as the teacher came in. "Dr. Moleski I have something to show you." Mac walked Lindsay and himself up to the teachers desk. "This is our new student. Lindsay Monroe." Danny was watching the whole thing. He ignored Flack. So Flack went on talking to Aiden.

"Well Hello Lindsay. It's nice to meet you."

Danny walked up behind Lindsay and whispered in her ear. "Don't forget to call him Sir." He grinned and walked over to his desk in front of Stella. Lindsay watched him the entire time. When he sat down, he turned around and started talking to Stella. He pointed to the front of the class room. Stellas face grew wide with a smile. She turned back around to Dr. Moleski.

"You to sir." Lindsay replied.

"Please don't call me sir it makes me feel old." Lindsay turned around to glare at Danny who was looking at her. Then burst out laughing.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Messer." Dr. Moleski asked as Danny was almost crying from laughing to hard.

"No." He said between laughs. "Every.... Everythings fine... In a way."Lindsay turned back to the teacher.

"Is there anyplace I should sit?"

"No just go ahead and sit anywhere. I presume Mac has already told what goes on in here?" Mac nodded. "Okay well since todays Tuesday, have at it." Mac led Lindsay over to Stella and Danny. Danny smirked at her as she passed. But she grew up in the country, she knew morons when she saw them. So she just ignored him.

* * *

Okay new story what ya think? Can I do better? Will Lindsay trust Danny enough to let him in?


	2. Chapter 2

ABC easy as 123

Junior Year 2010

Chapter 2

Ready to let go?

When Lindsay stopped in front of Stella she put her hand out to shake. But Stella was faster she jumped up and hugged her.

"Hey I'm Stella. Your new arn't you?" Stella asked very curious. She just wanted to know the new girl now.

"Ya I am." Lindsay replied.

"Cool. I was new a couple of years ago. I thought it was fun. I mean before I left my other school."

"Where did you come from?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh I came from Cincinnati Ohio. Where did you come from?"

"Uh I came from Montana. I got stuck here."

"Why did you move here?"

Lindsay didn't know how to respond. She lived with her parents for 16 years. "Oh I came here because...." Lindsay paused she wasn't good with making up stories on the spot. "Because the other school didn't have a good curiculem so I live here with my grandpa." Danny saw the hesitation in her voice. He knew thats not really the reason she moved here. There was something else. Something else she wasn't telling them.

"Thats cool. What do you want to become?" Danny asked fully curious now. Attempting to catch her in the act.

"Oh uh... Either work for the police department, or become a CSI."

"So your into the whole foresics thing?" Adam asked. He awoke a few minutes before. He hadn't said anything. He was to engrossed in the conversation before him.

"Yeah I grew up around it." Lindsay replied.

"So where are your parents? They abandon you or something?" Flack asked.

Lindsay replied "Somethin' like that." She sat there frozen. She got up and ran to the bathroom. Flack didn't know what to think. so he got up, intending on going on after her to apoligize and to see if she was okay. But Danny beat him too it. He was up before she fully left the room. What was he suppose to do. Sit back and watch the new girl get screwed with.

* * *

Lindsay ran straight to the bathroom. She didn't know where else to go so this was the only place she knew of. She walked straight into the stall, got on all fours and threw up. She was too busy with her head in the toilet to register anyone coming in. The person that came in knelt down beside her and held her hair back. His hand ran up and down her back trying his best to soothe her. When she was done she looked at Danny her face red from extersion. "Thanks Danny."

"Anytime." He replied.

"Why are you in here? You know that this is a girls bathroom right?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah I know I just wanted to make sure your okay." He replied. Lindsay leaned against the opposite wall. "Come'er." He said. Lindsay looked at him before repling.

"Danny if you don't mind but..." Lindsay started but was interupted by Danny.

"Look I'm not going to attack you or anything..."

"I just don't want to turn out like that Cindy girl so please just let me finish in here."

"What are you talking about? What Cindy got to do with anything?" He was really hoping that she didn't know about that.

"Mac told me about Cindy. That you got her pregnant and she left. Look to be honest I like you; your cute, and you don't mind screw with the new girl. But I'm not the kinda girl you can go sleepin' around with. Thats just not me."

"Yeah. Yeah. I just want you to know one thing. Cindy, she made all of that up. About being pregnant and all. I have never had sex with her."

Lindsay giggled a little bit. That was music to his ears. Then she sobbered up she continued. "I have trust issues. I'v given my heart out before. The only thing that happens is it getting broken."

"Lindsay I will never do that to you. Ever. Your to cute." Danny replied with a smile. "Come'er." Lindsay scooted closer to him. he put his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure he didn't hurt her. "So Linds. Do me a favor?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me the real reason you moved here. If you don't want anybody to know I won't tell. But I like you I need to know what happen before I can fully help you."

Lindsay paused. "It's... It's not a big deal. When I trust you more... Then we'll see how it goes."

"Ya fine with me just know if you need anyone to talk to I'm here for you. Midnight, in the middle of school. When ever Okay?"

"Thanks Danny... you really have no idea how much that means. I don't have anyone else that wants to help. I hardly ever see my grandpa he's always in the hospital, Surgery here; Surgery there. No body else in the damn hospital knows what to do so. He's always workin'. I had no real friends well not until I met the gang. So thank you." Lindsay turned to look him in the face.

"Your welcome. I'm always here for you." Danny leaned in closer until there lips met in a kiss. This was a simple peck.

"Danny I...I...I really didn't mean to..." She stuttered.

Danny looked at her in shock. "What do you mean you didn't mean to? You didn't mean to kiss me? Linds I really don't care that you kissed me. If it was up to me I'd do it to you all the time. With out any reason not to."

Lindsay smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah can I?"

"Yes." Thats all she needed to say. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. It may just be the first day of school but Lindsay didn't care. He was taking some of the pain away. Lindsay never believed in the whole 'love at first sight' thing; but right now she was really agreeing with it. They sat there on the floor a while longer. Finally a little while later Stella came into check on her. They both got up and went to class. Hands and hearts entwined with each others. Neither one ready to let go.

Danny and Lindsay get bad news, Will this change there relationship?


	3. Chapter 3

ABC Easy As 123

Junior Year 2010

Chapter 3

The next couple of weeks happened great for Lindsay and Danny. They both got the chance to tell each other that they loved the other. Spending as much time together as there schedules allowed them to. It's been five months and things were going great, except for Danny getting the worst news of his life. After recieving the letter from his parents in Italy, he was destroyed. Walking into school, with a gloomy mood he walked into his first period with Flack, and Adam.

"Yo man." Adam said while taking his seat next to Danny. Danny gave a solid nod, and kept thinking."Yo man, you okay?"

Danny didn't reply to engrossed with his own thoughts. Flack noticed and sat in front of Danny. "Dude whats his problem?" Flack questioned Adam. Adam just shrugged. Danny pulled out the letter and handed it to Flack. Flack skimmed the letter then handed it to Adam. "Oh my god. What did Lindsay say?"

"I... I don't know I haven't told her yet." Danny said quietly.

"WHAT?!?!?!? YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HER?"

"Mr. Flack? Could you quiet down please you have work to do." The teacher, Mr. Jones, said.

"Sorry, Mr. J. Dude you have to tell her." Flack apoligized then turned his attention back to Danny.

"Ya I think I'm going to tell her at lunch."

"Dude, man i'm so sorry I wish there was something I could do. Mr. Taylor took me, you could as Mac."

"Ross, Flack, and Messer. Please be quiet and finish your work." Mr. Jones said as he walked by them.

"Sorry Mr. J." The three said in union.

* * *

When forth period came Danny was seriously considering skipping. He came in forty-minutes late. "Mr. Messer nice of you to join us." Dr. Moleski said as he put the knife while Aiden stood next to the dummy with high velocity 'blood' spatter covered the lab coat she wore.

"Sorry Dr. I... I was having a difficult time getting to class." Danny replied; all eyes on him.

"Evidently." He resonded. Danny sat down next to Lindsay, his lab partner. Lindsay passed him a note on her forensics journal. _Hey gorgeous, whats up. Why were you late to class? _ Danny read the note and ignored it. _Babe are you okay?_

Danny again ignored her. "Okay lab partners, were going to try and see if we can get the fingerprints off of the knife. Lindsay will you please get us started."

"Of course." Lindsay replied a little unethusiastic about the ordeal.

During class Danny kept ignoring Lindsay everytime she brought up anything other than the work they were suppose to be working on.

At lunch Lindsay sat in between Adain and Stella, and ignored Danny the best she could.

* * *

After school Danny usually gave Lindsay a ride home but today Lindsay decided to take the bus. Danny drove by and stopped in front of her. "Linds get in."

Lindsay ignored him.

"Come on Linds don't be like this."

Again Lindsay ignored him.

"Please get in?" Lindsay looked in his general direction and started walking. Danny thought she would get in the car with him. But stood corrected when she got into a car with a guy he didn't know. Which just sparked something in him. Danny got out of the car and walked over to the car. opened it and pulled the guy out.

* * *

Who's Lindsay's friend?


	4. Chapter 4

Junior year 2010-

Chapter 4

More Bad News

Danny started beating up the guy that Lindsay had gotten in the car with. Lindsay tried interupting mess but Danny was to engrossed with jelousy to pay any attention to her. "DANNY STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Danny finally stopped when he got the guy on the ground and Lindsay jumped down next to him, checking his pulse. "JESUS DANNY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Oh my god, Jesse are you alright?"

"Lindsay why... Who... Oh my god I can't beleive this, Linds.... Lindsay are you cheating on me?" Danny asked waiting for the worst.

"No you freaking moron I'm not."

"Then... then who is this."

" This is a first year doctor at the hospital my grandpa Sid works at... Oh my god Danny your such... Oh god, come on Jesse we gotta get you to the hospital."

"Here I'll take him." Danny offered.

"Like hell you will." Lindsay replied.

"Come on Lindsay... I have to tell you something..." Danny paused really unsure if he wanted to tell her like this.

"I don't care Danny."

"I'm leaving for Italy this weekend." Danny came out with. Lindsay said nothing just finished helping Jesse into the car. It didn't registar that he was leaving until he got to the hospital.

* * *

"Hey Racheal, do you think that you could get grandpa to look at Jesse?" the nurse at the front desk smiled and nodded then looked at Jesse.

"Oh my goodness Jesse, what happened?" Jesse looked at Lindsay, Lindsay had a pleading look in her eye; begging him not to tell.

"Oh nothin' just an accident. Some crazy chicks boyfriend attacked me, thinking she was cheating on him with me."

"Are you?" Racheal asked.

"No course not, the chicks hot, but if I were to date her I'd go to jail because she's 16 and I'm 21."

"Course." The nurse replied. Lindsay left as quickly as possible to find Danny.

* * *

Will he stay or go back home? Some of you think that this story won't go on if Danny's not in it. Got some news for you. Moohahaha


	5. Chapter 5

Junior year 2010-

Chapter 5

Is He Serious?

Flack was watching the Nicks game in the basement theatre when his dad came down to tell him he had a visitor. "Sup Lindsay."

"Flack I need you to tell me the truth. Okay?" Flack nodded."Is Danny leaving for Italy or is he just trying to get attention?"

"No Lindsay he's really leaving he's at home packing now." Lindsay dashed out of the house as fast as possible. Lindsay never thought she'd be in this situation, after the problems with her family; she never wanted to fall in love this much. After showing up at Danny's and rushing right past the nanny to Danny's room. She busted through the door.

"Danny you can't go." Lindsay rushed right to him and threw her arms around him. "Please don't leave."

Danny held on to her tight. "Lindsay baby I really wish I could stay. My parents told me that they found a new house in Italy and that I have to go stay with them, because they didn't think they'd be back to the US anymore. so there selling the house. Here look." Danny pulled back slightly to give her the crubbled letter that has been looked at constantly, that came the previous day.

_Dear Danny, _

_Hello son, your mother and me have found a new home. Here in Italy. So we have decided to sell the house in New York, we sent you a plane ticket and a check so you can mail all of your belongings to the new place the address is listed below._

_24454 Mozerella dr. _

_Bentson cnty 95689_

_Italy Square._

_Say Hello to the gang for us._

_ -Love _

_ Mom and Dad_

_P.S. You leave this coming Saturday._

_P.S.S. If there's any problems just call us. (875) 5485-565_

Lindsay just stood there. "Your kidding me right? Danny you can't leave." Lindsay started to cry; so Danny just held her. They stood like that for a couple of hours letting Lindsay cry it out. finally she fell asleep on his shoulder; so he picked her up and carried her to his bed.

Walking down stairs Danny called Lindsay grandpa at the hospital.

"General County Hospital how can I help you?'' Danny heard when he rang up the hospital.

"May I speak with Dr. Sid Hammerback?"

"May I ask yous' calling?"

"His granddaughters boyfriend."

"I'll patch you threw."

"Dr. Sid Hammerback."

"Hey Mr. Hammerback. Uhh I was wondering if it was okay if Lindsay stayed over tonight."

"Well I don't think it's very appropriate."

"I assure you Mr. Hammerback nothings going to happen, because she's already fallen asleep because..." Danny went on telling Sid the whole story.

"Well Danny... What if I call your parents and see if you can stay with us until high school's over. Would you be okay with that?"

"Mr. Hammerback I really appreciate the gesture, but I don't want to intrude. But I would be extremely happy if I didn't have to leave Lindsay just because of my parents but..."

"Danny I already asked you, if you wanted to stay just give me your parents number and I will call and see if it's okay."

"Thank you Mr. Hammerback," Lindsay walked down the stairs to try and surprise Danny; but she heard who Danny was talking to and paused at the middle of the staircase and listened to Danny relay his parents phone number back to Sid. "Could you do me a favor? Could you not tell Lindsay because I don't want her to get her hopes up and then crash them if my parents say no. Thank you. I gotta go and check on Lindsay so I'll talk to you later." Lindsay turned and ran back up the stairs into Danny's room and back into bed.

* * *

Will danny leave?


	6. Chapter 6

ABC Easy As 123

Junior Year 2010

Chapter 6

Yes

Danny walked through the door of his bedroom and layed back down. after wakeing lindsay back up in the morning because sid called, he made her breakfast, and when he took her home in his truck, out side of her house they sat there talking about the real reason she came to New York.

_**Flashback**_

Lindsay sat in Danny's truck waiting to see if he would say anything. Finally after about ten minutes neither one said a word Lindsay started.

"So Danny..."

"Uh Lindsay..." They both started at the same time. "Go a head." Danny said.

"No go ahead." Lindsay looked at Danny.

"Um ok... I... I was wondering, what's the real reason you came to New York?"

"It's about my parents. They died. Thats why I came from Montana. My aunts and uncles didn't want me. And there was no one to take me. A 16 year old living alone, really didn't settle well with the government over in Bozeman. So the only person to take me was my grandpa Sid."

"If you don't mind me asking how'd your parents die?"

"Oh...Uh... They were on there way home. From... From his parents house. My stepdads parents house. And...I...I really don't know. The correner said that there was a car wreck. Then..." Lindsay started to tear up.

"Linds... If this is too much for you, you know you can stop right?" Danny said as he scooted over and put his arm around her.

"No, no I need to tell you. Um then the correner told me that the wreck happened because of grandma and grandpa Monroe, they started critizing mom... and mom started telling my dad... or well my step dad... and they were arguing in the car.. and a deer jumped in front of the car and dad swerved and then the pole was there... I sat in our house for ever waiting..." Lindsay took a deep breathe as she felt Danny run his hand up and down Lindsay's back trying to soothe her. "I was waiting to hear what my lawyer that was working the case said to me that I was moving to New York... To live with the grandpa I hardly knew mom brought me out here once... and it was just wierd... It still is kinda I feel like part of me is missing after mom and dad left..."

"Why'd your mom move to Montana anyway?" Danny asked.

"Because of me... Mom made the stupidest mistake thats what she told me grandpa said, but she never saw it as a mistake, so she moved to get away from him, they fought to much... she didn't want me around it... Now I never hear grandpa say anything about me being a mistake, so I wonder if mom just told me that to hate grandpa as much as she did? I guess I'll never know... But now I'm happy." Lindsay said the last sentence with a smile on her face.

"And what makes you happy?"

"You silly, and the gang. I wouldn't be anywhere with out Mac, or Stella, or any of you." Lindsay smiled and leaned in to kiss him lightley on the lips. "I love you Danny." It was the first time she told him she loved him. She turned around quickly after not getting a answer from him within the couple of minutes she stayed. Danny grabbed her arm as quickly as possible so he could tell Lindsay the one thing that has been bothering him since he talked to her grandpa.

"I love you Lindsay, more than words can express."

While Danny and Lindsay were having this conversation, neither one knew the third party the had joined, Sid, he was sitting in the dining room watching the too interacted. and after Lindsay tried getting out of the car but Danny stopped her. He opened the door. This was the best time as ever to tell them both the news of what his parents said.

_**End Flashback**_

What his parents had to say was surprising, even to him.

What'd they say???


	7. Chapter 7

ABC easy as 123

Junior Year 2010

Chapter 7

"Danny and Lindsay... Please come inside. Danny I talked to your parents." Danny and Lindsay both came inside.

"What do you mean? You talked to Danny's parents?" This question was directed towards her grandfather."Why is grandpa talking to your parents?" And this question was directed towards Danny. Danny looked at Sid, giving him a knowing glance.

"I'll leave you guys to talk about this. Come and get me when you want to know the answer." With that Sid turned around and fled to the kitchen.

"Linds, your grandpa offered me a place at your house until after high school, I gave him my dad's number to call and I guess he did."

"And how come you didn't tell me before?" Lindsay inquired.

"Because I didn't want to get your hopes up until I knew the answer I didn't want you to get hurt. You know in case they say no." Lindsay nodded.

"Before we go in I want you to know what ever your parents say, I still love you."

"I love you to. Now lets go see the results."

"Mr. Hammerback, what did my parents say?'' Danny waited paitiently.

"They said... yes you can stay until after high school, they'll send all your stuff back to your new place, your bedroom will be next door to me, and Lindsay your new bedroom with be moved into the guest bedroom, in the basement." Sid inquired.

"Awsome my own bathroom." Lindsay laughed. Sid laughed along with Danny. Danny looked at Lindsay and saw the smile on her face, a real smile since she found out that he was leaving.

Senior year- up next


	8. Chapter 8

ABC easy as 123

Senior Year 2010-2011

Chapter 8

The Future

Since Danny started staying with Lindsay and her grandfather, they were inseperable ever since. When senior year started the gang had their college plans set in stone.

After they moved in together Lindsay planned on going to NYU to start in forensics. Danny would go to a local comunnity college to study law enforcement. Mac would go to a local marine base. He and Stella planned on getting married before he was deployed. Sheldon was going to UCLA for medicine. Angell applied for another law enforcement at UCLA with Hawkes. Flack would follow in his father's footsteps and become a homiced detective. Aiden would apply for a model agency. Kendall would start a wildlife preserve after getting her masters at Ohio State. Adam would graduate from UK; and make his own music.

Everything was planned out. Until the night they all got there letters from the requested colleges. Things went as planned. They all got accepted. They also celibrated while Angells parents were out of town, they had a party things got out of hand. As in they all got drunk did things they would regrett in the future.

Drinking too much leads to some dispointing news


	9. Chapter 9

ABC easy as 123

Senior Year 2010-2011

Chapter 9

The stick

Danny just came home from school. He dropped Flack and Aiden off at Flacks house and headed to the place he's been calling home for a year now that consisted of his girlfriend and her grandpa. Walking through the door he went upstairs to his bedroom deposited his books on his desk and headed to Lindsay's room.

"Linds honey you down here?" He questioned as he lightly knocked on the door. He froze from fear when he saw Lindsay pacing and crying. She stayed home from school, because she said she wasn't feeling well. But seeing his girlfriend pace the floor crying was not a good sight. "Lindsay. Baby whats wrong?" Lindsay's head snapped up as Danny interupted her. Her hand went behind her back as fast as possible. "Lindsay whats going on? your starting to scare me."

"Nothing I can't handle on my own." Lindsay tried to smile through her tears but it was just to hard. Danny walked over to her and guided her to sit down on her bed.

"What can you handle on your own?'' Danny questioned.

_ It's now or never Lindsay._ Lindsay told her self. "Danny... I... I think..."

"Come on Lindsay what? You think what?" Danny was pestering.

"Danny... I think I'm pregnant."

"What?..." Danny sat there paralized. Lindsay held out the test and it was positive.

"I think I'm pregnant." She repeated. She stood up and started walking away. "But don't worry I can handle it on my own. My mom did so will I. Like mother like daughter." Danny stood up so fast he could have gotten whip lash.

"Lindsay I told you before, I love you. And if your pregnant then I will be with you every step of the way. But uh Maybe before we do anything we can call my parents and ask them about the old house. What do ya say? In this with me?"

Lindsay giggled. "Danny I kinda have to."

Does Danny and Lindsay make it through telling the gang?


	10. Chapter 10

ABC easy as 123

Senior Year 2010-2011

Chapter 10

The Gang

The next day Danny and Lindsay went to the pediatrition. She got her blood tested, and the results came back positive.

"Ms. Monroe; if you wish we can get you an abortion."

"NO!!!!!!" Both Danny and Lindsay screamed, which made the doctor jump. "No abortion," Lindsay said,"But can you not tell my grandpa first he'll kill Danny and then he'll kill me. We just want to get everything together for right now. Then we'll take care of the parents."

They both got out of there as so as possible.

"Okay so we know the truth, and if your parents do say we can have the house, not both of our pay checks will pay for it."

"I know Linds I've thought about it to, if my parents say we can have it then we'll sell it and get an apartment. But if the house was already bought we'll try and persuade your grandpa to turn the basement into two bedrooms, one for the baby Messer and one for the older Messers." Danny said as he pulled a ring out of his pocket, while continueing walking down the sidewalk. When Lindsay saw the ring; at first she was speechless, this to Dannys utter unhappieness, he considered it as a no. but then she started jumping up and down screaming 'YES' over and over again.

"Wait... Your not just asking me because I'm pregnant are you?'' Lindsay suddenly stopped.

"WHAT NO, of course not, Lindsay I love you. I was going to ask you to marry me on graduation day. You having my kid is a plus. Wait it's my kid right? It's not Flacks, or Hawkes, or Ross' or Mac's is it?" Danny got a serious face on, trying so hard to keep it. After the look on her face he couldn't stop himself and let it out.

Lindsay calmed him down, and held on to him looking him right in the eye. "Danny I love you so much, this baby's yours and I will marry you."

After getting home and calling his parents, Danny told them what was up with his girlfriend and they offered to pay for the house that wasn't sold yet. So almost everything settled between them; where they were going to live, marriage, his parents. They waited till that night to tell Sid about the baby, that way they could just go to their new house if things got out of control.

"Grandpa... could you... could you sit down for a moment?" This was the part Lindsay was regretting the most. "We have something to tell you." Sid hesitated a moment then sat down reluctently. "Uh I'm..." Lindsay took a deep breathe. "I'm... Uh how do I say this?"

"Your pregnant?'' Sid inquired.

"Ya how'd you know." Danny asked.

"Well I was looking through the new files on the nurses desk and saw Lindsay's name and read through it, I have to tell you I'm sorta shocked, you were always like your mom in so many ways, and I'm also shocked you told me so soon. Danny your staying though right?"

"Of course I am. I love Lindsay and I would never do that to her." Danny said in his defense.

"Grandpa thats the thing.." she held up her hand. "were getting married."

"Okay now I'm shocked." Sid said. "looks like we'll have to change the basement again."

"Thats another thing grandpa. Danny's parents kept their old house and there going to pay the bills while we get everything started. Ya know with the baby and everything."

"Wow, maybe you guys are ready for a baby you seem to have everthing under control, I'm happy for you guys." Sid came around and gave Lindsay and Danny a hug. "Welcome to the family Messer. So what did the gang have to say?"

"Oh we haven't told them yet. We wanted the parents to know first. Were going to tell them tomarrow at lunch. I heard Mac and Stella were going to get married before Mac was deployed so maybe me and Stella can have a bride to bride about this whole ordeal."

"Hey guys..." Lindsay said as she sat down. "You guys remember the night Angells parents went out of town and we found out that we got into the colleges we all wanted. Well me and Danny took it a little far at home and I'm pregnant." Lindsay looked at every body's face at the table, which consisted of Flack, Aiden, Hawkes, Adam, Stella, Kendall, Mac and Danny. Everybody watched her to see if you was kidding finally it was Danny who broke the silence.

"Oh and were getting married after graduation, were moving into my parents old house and their paying for it." Danny could tell Stella wanted to say something. She was about to burst, she was looking between Lindsay and Mac. Mac noticed and gave a nod, while smiling.

"Me and Mac are getting married to. After graduation, but before Mac get's deployed." She yelped out, for only the group to hear.

"Yay weddings and baby's all around." Adam said as he looked at Kendall. Adam and Kendall had a problem. Kendall was abstinent. Which ment Kendall wouldn't do the naughty until after marriage. This agrivated Adam to no extent.

"Hey I can see if my mom wants to be your doctor until the baby's born and then my dad can take over there. Thats' as long as it's okay with you guys. I can see if he'll do it for free, becuase your insurence doesn't pay for a kid. Is that okay?"

Sheldon asked.

"Of course that would help us out so much." Lindsay said.

"Yeah and we can throw you a baby shower and wedding shower, or well your maid of honor can do the wedding shower but..." Lindsay lost the rest of the conversation. During the whole thing she never realized that she had to have a maid of honor and a gentleman to walk he down the isle. When she was little she always dreamed about her mom being her m.o.h. and her dad walking her down the isle.

Now that they were gone she really didn't know who was going to do the stuff she so despertly wanted her parents to do. Lindsay got up and ran to the bathroom. "Lindsay? Lindsay!" Jessica screamed after her. Stella and Jessica both got up and ran after her. "Lindsay?" Jessica continued after they entered the bathroom.

Stella sat down beside her and wrapped her in a hug. "Whats wrong Linday?"

"When I was little I always dreamed of my wedding. It would be a simple yet big wedding with all the people I love, me and Danny don't have the money for it and I always dreamed about my mom being my maid of honor, no offence to you guys, and my dad walking down the isle. But considering they won't be there, they can't."

"Why can't they be there? It's your wedding, people fight you can get over this..." Aiden said as she came into the bathroom and sat in front of her.

The gand finds out some interesting news about each other, Will they solve there problems?


	11. Chapter 11

ABC easy as 123

Senior Year 2010-2011

Chapter 11

Flack?

"Your interested in Flack!!!" Stella screamed at Jessica. Lindsay stood there shocked. "But your... your going out with Hawkes. Angell thats not suppose to happen, it's your last year and... and he's going out with Aiden." Lindsay after realing from the shock commented.

"Accually I heard that Aiden like the new kid Micheal. His sister has been flirting with Hawkes to. Maybe you guys should talk it out. Ya know you and Hawkes and I'll talk to Aiden and Flack. Is that okay?"

"Perfect." Jessica said.

After walking into school the next day, Lindsay ran up to Danny. Danny stayed the night at their new place while Lindsay packed everything. So the last couple of days they hardly seen each other except in school.

"Danny! Danny! Oh my god guess what?" Lindsay paused as he answered.

"What, the baby kicked." He said sarcastically.

"Uh no, Danny are you okay?"

"I don't know Lindsay, this whole father thing. I'm kinda scared. I don't know if I'm ready. Don't get me wrong I love you, I love you to death; but I don't know if I'm ready. Ya know?" Lindsay stood back. Tears making there way to the front of her eyes.

"Danny..." Lindsay paused trying to collect her posture. "If you don't want the baby. I can do it myself, my momma did it and I can do it. So if you want to back down just let me know now, before I get ahead of myself with the packing and the wedding."

Danny didn't know what to do, he loved Lindsay more than all the words in all the books, but he wasn't cut out to be a father. He decided to go to the one person that would understand, grandpa Guthrie. Danny looked at Lindsay and nodded. "Can I let you know tomarrow?"

"Yeah of course." With that Lindsay walked away, not daring to show him the pain that he caused, or show him the tears.

Lindsay walked into 4th period; a little late. "Ms. Monroe, you and Messer have a tendency to be late for my class, can I ask you why?"

"Dr. Moleski, can I tell you after class, I'd rather not have everybody knowing my buisness?"

"No Monroe, if your late to my class I deserve an explination." Lindsay sat down next to Danny, considering he was her lab partner.

"Let's see, a couple of months ago, I got my acceptent letter back from NYU. I got in so me and a couple of my friends decided to celebrate because they all got excepted. Well me and my ex-boyfriend had a little to much to drink went to his place, did things I regret. Got pregnant. Oh and the father asked me to marry him. Guess what?" Lindsay paused, like waiting for a 'what'. "I said yes. I should be in the happiest mood, I'm going to marry the man of my dreams and have his baby, move in with him in his parents old house, I should be happy right? But I'm not, he told me earlier today, he was having second thoughts.

Oh and to top it all of one of my gal friends has a crush on her best gal's friend boyfriend, he's flirting with her, she's flirting with him. and his girlfriend is crushing on the new kid, while my best gal friends boyfriend is crushing on the new kids sister. We all had plans out of high school; but now I don't have a future." Lindsay got up and turned around full intention of backing out of there before she did something she'd regrett, but no it didn't happen. Something happened anyway. She screamed "Thanks Danny. For nothing."

Stella stood up and ran after her, Sheldon was staring at Jessica. "Don't look at me like that. You like Micheals twin sister, not me." Jessica said in her defense.

"Ya but I'm not crushing on Flack." Jessica blushed bright red. Looked straight at Don; who was looking at Aiden. "Don don't look at her that way, you like Jessica."

"But I was in love with you and you liked someone else?" Don questioned.

"YOUR KIDDING ME RIGHT? YOU LIKE JESSICA AND I LIKE MICHEAL. AND YOUR PISSED. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT YOU TO-FACED-JERK." Aiden screamed.

"Okay..." Adam said looking at Kedall. "You don't like anyone do you? Other than me?"

"No only you." Kendall replied

Up next Danny goes to his grandmother on his mom's side, for advice on his choices. Will he regrett the decsion he makes?

Find out next time on ABC easy as 123


	12. Chapter 12

ABC easy as 123

Senior Year 2010-2011

Chapter 12

Questions and Visits

Three hours passed since Lindsay got home from school, when her grandpa knocked on her bedroom door anouncing that she had a friend at the door. She didn't suspect that it was Danny because he would come down or that Sid wouldn't say it was just a friend. So she was suprised when Stella came down the stairs; crying. "Oh my gosh Stella what happen?"

"It's Mac..." Stella stated. The worst fear came to mind.

"What happen to Mac?"

"He... he..."

"He what? Was deployed?" Lindsay asked.

Stella shook her head. "He broke the engagement. He said that he wasn't sure after that scene in foresics class. Between you and Danny. He said he doesn't want to end up there. He wants me to do schooling first. Like college. God Lindsay he has no idea how much this hurts. He said he want's me to do everything I want to do first, the get married. What I want to do the most is marry him. I love him so much. I don't know what to do." Lindsay let Stella cry it out. They both fell asleep on her bed.

Danny walked down the hall of his grandmothers house. Her maid let him in and told him that she was in the back by the pool. "Gami. You back here?" He questioned. Seeing her he walked over towards her. "Grandma I need advice. And since your the only family member that will tell it like it is, can you give it to me?"

"Course Daniel. What happened?"

"I fell in love with this girl, and when we applied for college we got our letters back. We were all accepted. You know the gang, you've met em', any way we all partied just to 'get it out of our systems' and well I slept with her and she's pregnant. Mom and pops said we could keep the house. The one down on Thomason and they would pay for the monthly bills. While we got our family together. I asked her to marry me..." His Gami interupted him.

"Daniel thats wonderful, congradulations. I'm so pround of you. Whats the girls name? What's the sex of the baby? What are you going to name it? Who's..." She rambled until Danny interupted her.

"Her names Lindsay Monroe, We don't know the sex, and we don't know what the names going to be."

"Daniel don't interupt me when I'm speaking. You know better than that. You have to bring Lindsay over so I can talk to her, get to know her."

"Gami we have a problem thats why I came to you." Danny started getting agrivated.

"Well then get to it. Whats the problem?"

"I don't know if I'm cut out to be a parent. Me and Lindsay are still kids. If something were to go wrong. I don't know what I would do."

"Daniel, Do you love this girl." Danny nodded. "Then marry her and become a family. If you don't, you'll regrett it." Gami stated. Danny got up gave her a hug. His descision made.

"Thank you Gami and I will bring Lindsay by here as soon as possible. Love you."

"Your welcome. And I love you to Daniel."

Sitting up on the bed Lindsay and Stella were going through things in their heads to make Mac believe Stella when she says she want's to marry him. 'Knock knock' Lindsay hurried to her bedroom door; just to open it and see Danny. "What'd you want?"

"I want you Lindsay Monroe to become Lindsay Messer and live with me and have the rest of my kids, I love you so much. You have no idea. I want..." Danny stopped his rambling when he saw Stella sitting on the bed crying. "Whats wrong with Stella?"

"Mac." It was one word. "Mac broke off the engagment. Because I blew up in your face in forensics. He thinks they'll end up where we are."

"Lindsay answer me this. Do you love me?" Danny asked.

"Of course I love you." Lindsay replied. "But Danny if you don't want to do this then I can do it myself. I told you that. So whats it gonna be in or out?"

"Lindsay answer me another question." Danny did something he didn't do the first time; dropped to one knee, and pulled out a dimond ring he got from his Gami. After he told her he never gave Lindsay a ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! I will! I'll marry you Danny Messer! I'll marry you." Stella looked up and started crying some more.

"I'll be back." Danny said as he looked back at Stella. Then he whispered. "With Mac." Lindsay looked at Stella then back at Danny.

She pushed him into the hallway so Stella couldn't hear the conversation. "Do you think you can convince him?"

"Linds... you said that Stella told you he said he didn't want to end up like us. Well if he sees us now he'll be wishing he was us. Plus if I can't convince him I'll take him to Gami." Danny said.

"Oh and we need to set Hawkes, Angell, Flack and Aiden down. I'll take Angell and Aiden you take Hawkes and Flack. You heard about the situation. You were paying attention in class right?" Danny nodded with a confused look on his face. Lindsay rolled her eyes, Danny smiled and nodded. "Then we can figure everything out. I'm sorry everything got messed up like it did. Ya know it's the hormones. I'm pregnant, so we'll go with that. Now go." Lindsay turned him around and smacked him on the butt. "Love you."

"Love you too babe." Danny said then got on his knees infront of Lindsay's stomach. "Love you too Jr."

Danny's off to see Mac. Will Mac and Stella make up will Hawkes, Flack, Angell, and Aiden all make up.


	13. Authors Note:

Hey this is Jupitors~Cowgirl, I am so sorry i have not been able to get back to you with this story but i'm working on, with a job, babysitting and house work and a new boyfriend i have not been able to work on it but i'm workin as fast as possible thank you for hangin in there... and a special thanks to ZoeyBug and MizzClumsyBabee... i'm workin as fast as i can :) and i also forgot to mention the disclaimers CSI NY FANFICTION OR CSI NY IS NOT MINE IF THEY WERE THEY WOULD SUCK


	14. Chapter 14

ABC easy as 123

Senior Year 2010-2011

Chapter 13

Mac

"MAC! OPEN THE DOOR." Danny screamed and banged on the front door of Macs house.

"Daniel Messer is that you?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

"Yes Mrs. T. I need to talk to Mac. He's made the stupidest decision of his life. He broke off the engagment with Stella."

"Mac Andrew Taylor. Get down here now." Mrs. T screamed, and Adam came from downstairs when he heard Mac's name being called and the banging on the door.

"Hey momma, whats going on? Hey Danny." Adam said.

"Hey Adam, Mac's being stupid." Danny replied, and Mrs. T cuffed Danny in the back of the head. "Oww, I'm just telling the truth."

"That as it may be, don't call Mac that, he's a smart boy who makes stupid decisions."

"What." Mac said in a huff. "Danny what are you doing here, Lindsay kick you out again?" Mrs. T looked at Danny,

"Lindsay kicked you out?" Mrs. T asked.

"No. Mac this is not about me, this is about you." Danny huffed. Mrs. T nodded coming to her senses and paying attention to Mac and then deciding to deal with Danny's issues later.

"Mac? Don't you love Stella?" Mrs. T asked.

"Well of course I do. More than anything in the entire world."

"Then why did you break it off with her?" Danny asked, again getting cuffed in the back of the head by Mrs. T. "Ow."

"I can handle this." She commented. "Then Mac sweetie; why did you break it off with Stella? I think she was the only girl I liked that you dated."

Mac hesitated a minute."I broke it off because I'm freaked out okay. After I saw what happen with you," Mac pointed at Danny. "And Lindsay... I... I didn't want me and Stella to turn out like that in a couple of years." Danny looked at Mrs. Taylor.

"Mrs. T can me and Mac talk this out alone please?"

"Yes you can. Thank you for asking Danny. And Mac please let me know how it turns out. Please."

"Wow your screwed." Adam comented. Mac turned and glared at him.

"I'm screwed?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Adam snickered.

"I'm going to show you whos screwed in a minute." Mac said, taking off up the stairs.

"MAC!" Danny called. "Get down here we have work to do."

"Your lucky Danny was here." Mac commented. "Just wait till I get home tonight."

"Yeah? Well... Well I'll be waiting." Adam laughed as he stuck his tongue out at Mac. "Now go get your woman before you get screwed again. Oh wait if you do get your woman you may just get screwed." Adam finished running back up the stairs to his room.

"NOT SOMETHING I WANTED TO HEAR!" Danny yelled to his retreating back. "But Mac he's right. Lets go get your woman back."

"But how do I know we won't turn out like you guys?" Mac said as he opened the car door.

"Mac you would be lucky if you turned out like us."

"What not together?"

"No we are together." Danny said as he turned the ignition in his car.

Okay I know it's been like FOREVER since i posted a chapter but here it is... I'm working on getting the rest... and special thanks to

_Zoeybug_

And if you have any ideas that would help... My muse is going on strike because i don't pay him sooooooo if you have any ideas that would help me finish even quicker!


End file.
